


Snakes like the Sun

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Reptiles need sunlight to regulate their body temperature.Crowley doesn't need it, though he still does enjoy lazing around during the summer.





	Snakes like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For day 22: summer

Summer was Crowley’s favourite season because, even in Britain, it got pleasantly warm and he enjoyed lazing in the sun when in his snake form.

London got particularly warm during the summer due to how cramped the city was. He made sure that his flat had roof-top access so he could enjoy the summer days sleeping on the warm concrete. He was big enough that no birds bothered him and it took very little effort to prevent humans in higher buildings noticing him and reporting a giant snake to the emergency services.

However, some days he had to be human; like when Aziraphale wanted his help to take inventory of all his books the human-way. That would have been _fine _(meaning Crowley would have complained the normal amount) except it was very sunny and nearly forty degrees.

Really, who could blame Crowley for falling asleep on the window seat? Sometimes he accidentally turned into a snake while he slept so it really wasn’t his fault.

He woke up sometime later with Aziraphale standing over him. Outside, there was no longer any sunlight and the road was lit up by the street lamps. Crowley shifted back into his human form and, slightly guilty, said, “I’m sorry, angel.”

“Oh, it’s alright you lazy serpent,” Aziraphale said fondly, “You did scare people away from the shop so you did help.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short but I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
